halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Crack-Life
Crack-Life (от англ. '''crack' — крэк, разновидность кокаина) — модификация для Half-Life. По заявлению разработчика, это «отсталый, несмешной, расистский, оскорбительный мод», сделанный со скуки. В титрах также значится, что созданию мода способствовал «большой мешок крэка». 11 сентября 2015 года вышло продолжение — Crack-Life: Campaign Mode. Обзор Сюжет Главный герой — Фордон Гримен, работающий в комплексе «Чёрное Мясо» в Уганде. Всё шло хорошо, пока после неудачного эксперимента в комплекс не вторглись злобные инопланетяне-нацисты по вине старого педика-нациста, проникшего в комплекс. Теперь Гримену придётся сражаться с ними, чтобы добраться до логова лидера пришельцев — Гитлера — и победить его. В течение игры этому будут мешать админы и гопники. Сам Гримен — серийный насильник, анальный доктор и хакер, использующий прокси. Модели и звуки Практически все модели оружия и NPC заменены на совершенно другие или на свои искажённые аналоги (см. галерею), что и создаёт комический эффект. Любопытно, что вооружение главного героя вместе с внешним видом поменяло и свои характеристики — так, чуть ли не самыми мощными видами оружия в игре являются автомат и пенис (см. ''Оружие). Также изменена большая часть звуковых файлов. *Персонажи непрестанно кричат или произносят записанные при помощи голосового синтезатора бессмысленные тексты, смешанные с руганью. *При работе механизмов воспроизводятся похожие на скрип, лязг и звукоподражательные слова, или же вопль «СПАРТА!!!». *Часто можно услышать восклицания «fuck», «bitch», «shit», «tits» и «pingas». Они могут заменять что угодно — от выстрелов до звуков ходьбы. *Амбиент заменены музыкальными треками и даже диалогами; например, реакторы имеют звуковую дорожку Remove Kebab, а компьютеры - Dawaj na Ring от Pudzian Band. Саундтрек Наряду с обрывками оригинальных композиций, в моде часто играют песни, являющиеся популярными интернет-мемами: Remove Kebab, Never Gonna Give You Up, Ghostbusters, Stayin` Alive ''и многие другие. Иногда они накладываются друг на друга, что в совокупности со звуковыми эффектами и постоянным бормотанием Гримена создаёт невообразимую какофонию. Оружие *'Кулаки''' ("анальный фистинг"), заменяющие монтировку и ничем не отличающиеся от неё по силе удара. При зажатии кнопки альтернативного огня воспроизводится анимация-пасхальное яйцо: Гримен складывает из пальцев правой руки неприличный жест и выкрикивает оскорбительные фразы. *'Оторванная голова учёного', также служащая заменой монтировке, но имеющая низкую силу удара. Можно получить только кодом impulse101. *'Пенис' (аналог пистолета) — мощное семнадцатизарядное оружие, способное с одного-двух выстрелов убить практически любого противника. *'Рука ' — просто кисть руки, надо полагать, удерживающая невидимый револьвер **При выстреле слышна фраза «Пам! Ха-ха...» — так звучит одна из насмешек Пулемётчика в Team Fortress 2. При её произнесении он пустой рукой изображает выстрел из пистолета. *'Автомат' - оружие огромной скорострельности с носимым боезапасом в несколько тысяч патронов (Точное число - 214748). Также игрок может носить собой несколько сотен гранат (2147) для подствольного гранатомёта и обстреливать противника длинными очередями *'Дробовик' заменён на двустволку из Quake 3 и потерял примерно половину мощности. **При перезарядке слышны восклицания «fuck». *'Арбалет.' Никак не изменился *'Ядерный гранатомет', стреляющий огромными ракетами, позволяющими с одного выстрела сбить Apache *'Тау-пушка 'имеет вид рейлгана из Quake II, а звук разогрева заменён на песню "Not was -Walk the dinosaur". Боевые качества не изменились. ** При стрельбе проигрывается постоянно ускоряющийся трек Walk the Dinosaur. *'Бумбокс' с песней Джастина Бибера "Baby". В отличие от своего прототипа - глюонной пушки, при неосторожном обращении убивает ещё и самого игрока. Огромный урон по большой площади. При стрельбе на большие дистанции вполне можно выжить. *'Рукоулье HOH SIS', представляющий собой трубу, стреляющий со звуком «JOJ». Отсылает к рекламе ремонта фундамента дома — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aitomv0yeQ. *'Банка пепси', взрывающаяся подобно гранате *'Банан-радиомина' *'Лазерная мина'. Никак не изменилась *'Жуки в шляпах дрилл-инструктора.' При атаке произносят фразу «''Do you suck dicks?!» («Сосёшь члены?!»). **Фраза является ссылкой на фильм Стэнли Кубрика "Цельнометаллическая оболочка". Главы Названия глав оригинальной игры изменены следующим образом (слева пародийное название, справа — оригинальное): *' Go impulse 101 on their asses''' (Дай им Импульса 101 под зад) — Anomalous Materials **Используется игра слов — to impulse «''толкать''» и impulse 101 — чит-код в Half-Life, позволяющий получить всё оружие сразу. *'Them Nazis invade us '(К нам вторглись нацисты) — Unforeseen Consequenses *'Office niggas' (Офисные ниггеры) — Office Complex *'5UX MY B4WL5' (0ТС0СИ М0И ЯИТСА) — We`ve got Hostiles **Название главы написано на так называемом литспике, являющимся старым интернет-мемом. *'Giant cock monster '(Огромный монстр-член) — Blast Pit *'That level sucks too' (Этот уровень тоже отстой) — Power Up *'OH GOD IT'S DAT LEVEL AGAIN!' (БОЖЕ ЭТО ОПЯТЬ ТОТ УРОВЕНЬ!) — On a Rail *'Hydrohpobia' (Гидрофобия) — Apprehension **'Гидрофобия' — боязнь воды: больной панически боится пить жидкость, купаться и даже говорить о воде. Наблюдается при бешенстве (в прошлом его также называли гидрофобией), столбняке, истерии. *'Great, you escaped' (Великолепно, ты сбежал) — Residue Processing *'Black Meat doesn't need foundation repair '(«''Чёрному Мясу''»'' не нужен ремонт фундамента'') - Questionable Ethics **Отсылает к рекламе ремонта фундамента дома — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aitomv0yeQ. *'There are enemies camping behind this gate!' (За этими воротами кемперят враги!) — Surface Tension *'Fuck you Greeman! '(Пошёл нахуй, Гримен!) — Forget about Freeman! *'Niggas in da hood' (Ниггеры на районе) — Lambda Core *'Nazi Germany' (Нацистская Германия) — Xen **В этой и дальнейших главах в качестве саундтрека выступают немецкие военные марши, а также обрывки выступлений Адольфа Гитлера. Также можно услышать фразы фюрера из фильма «Der Untergang». *'Hitler wants you dead' (Гитлер хочет, чтобы ты умер) — Gonarch`s Lair *'WTF is that thing' (Что это блять за штука?) — Interloper *'Hitler' (Гитлер) — Nihilanth *'Lolend' (Лол, конец) — Конец игры Интересные факты *В начальных титрах содержится предупреждение: "Внимание! Данный мод содержит массу оскорбительного дерьма. Так что пошёл-ка ты нахер". *При сохранении игры высвечивается надпись "Fuck you" ("Пошёл нахуй"). *Тренировочный уровень представляет собой полигон, на котором при помощи кнопок можно спавнить разных NPC и наблюдать, как они сражаются. *Озвучка хэд-крабов изменена на джентельменскую речь, перед атакой они вежливо и тепло приветствуют вас, предупреждают о намерении вкусить вашу плоть, а при смерти дают высокую оценку вашим навыкам. *Нацистам (в оригинале вортигонты) теперь не нужно время для накопления заряда, они атакуют мгновенно. *В модификации присутствуют гопники, постоянно ругающиеся сербским матом. *Вертолёт издаёт звук SOI SOI SOI - отсылка к ROFLcopter. *В оригинальной игре учёные могли лечить игрока шприцами. В модификации укол смертелен. *Финальные титры содержат следующий текст: "Благодарю за игру в Crack-Life. Надеюсь, вам не понравилось!". Галерея CL scientists.jpg|Учёные с искажёнными моделями. CL scientists 2.jpg|То же. CL barney.jpg|Охранник комплекса CL zombie.jpg|Игрок забил кулаками одного из гопников, наводнивших комплекс. CL fuck you.jpg|Альтернативная анимация рук. scihead.PNG|Оторванная голова. CL houndeyes.jpg|Игрока атакуют хаундаи CL grenade.jpg|В руке игрока - банка пепси, в которую перед броском кладет ментос CL shotgun.jpg|Дробовик CL MP5.jpg|Игрок ведёт огонь из автомата CL python.jpg|Стреляющая рука CL mine.jpg|Банан-мина CL tau.jpg|Тау-пушка CL gluon.jpg|Бумбокс с Бибером CL snark.jpg|Снарк-сержант Хартман CL headcrab.jpg|Хедкраб-джентльмен CL rockets.jpg|Ядерные заряды для ракетомета CL bullsquid.jpg|Буллчикен CL nazi.jpg|Солдат Нацистской Германии CL HECU.jpg|Администратор. Лицо взято от модели Сержа — героя Quake 3. CL garg.jpg|Гаргантюа CL aliengrunt.jpg|HOH SIS — пехотинец пришельцев с головой строителя. CL gonarch.jpg|Дикорастущие монтировки в Зене. На заднем плане виден гонарч. CL nihilath.jpg|Гитлер CL gman.jpg|G-Man с головой Стива, персонажа игры Minecraft. Категория:Моды Категория:Моды на движке GoldSrc Категория:Творчество фанатов Категория:Юмористические моды